1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decoy stands and more specifically it relates to a decoy support system for providing animation to existing conventional decoys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decoys have been in use for years. Conventional decoys are typically in the shape of the animal attempted to be decoyed in (e.g. geese, ducks, squirrels, etc.). A commonly utilized decoy is the goose shell decoy which is basically a hollow shell structure in the shape and design of a goose. More recently, animated decoys (powered by the wind or motors) have been developed that assist in creating lifelike movements of the decoys.
One of the main problems with conventional stationary decoys is that they do not provide as an effective decoying system for attracting animals as animated/motorized decoys. One of the main problems with motorized decoys is that they are relatively expensive and cannot be utilized in various different situations, much less with existing decoys.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing animation to existing conventional decoys. Conventional stationary decoys do not provide as effective decoying of animals as animated decoys and animated decoys are only designed for a single application.
In these respects, the decoy support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing animation to existing conventional decoys.